


The Scent Of You

by KateKintail



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike, Xander, and wallsex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world! I make NO money from this!
> 
> Notes: Written for a Porn Battle on Dreamwidth using the following prompts: Spike/Xander Haris, surprise, wallsex, denial, scent, lick, avoiding the sun

Spike was drunker than Xander had ever seen him, and Xander was trying hard not to care. Buffy had sent Xander to find the vampire, who hadn’t turned up at the usual haunts. It had taken all night and two tracking spells from Willow, but he’d finally tracked Spike down. Given the way Spike had forced himself on Buffy, a gay nightclub wasn’t exactly where Xander had thought to look.   
  
More to the point, Xander would never have thought to look at his own favorite gay nightclub, Lucky Thirteen. He wouldn’t have been more surprised if he’d found Spike getting it on with Drusilla. But there he’d been, drinking his weight in brightly colored mixed drinks and dancing with literally any man without a shirt on. It could have been some side effect from the first playing with his mind. Or it might have been some undercover scheme to help him blend in and track down a demon. It took Xander a full hour of watching Spike drink and dance, dance and drink, before he shook the denial off completely. Not knowing what to say to him, Xander did his very best impression of that jerk, Angel, and lurked against the dark and somewhat sticky walls, just watching.   
  
It was late—technically early—when Spike finally decided to leave. Used to staying up all night on patrols or to stand guard at the Summers’ residence, Xander was only slightly tired. But he must have been a little sloppy, because the moment he stepped out of the club into the alleyway, he found himself face-to-face with Spike.  
  
“Whatcha doin’ here, whelp?” Spike stepped close to him, smelling like liqueur and cigarette smoke that made Xander’s nose wrinkle and his eye water. “The Slayer sent you ta spy on me?” He slurred a little when he spoke, tripping over his tired tongue.  
  
“Maybe.” And by maybe, they both knew he meant ‘exactly.’   
  
“Didja have fun?” Spike didn’t wait for an answer. He stumbled back, unsteady, and Xander made a grab.  
  
Fist closing tightly around parts of Spike’s duster, Xander pulled him back just as the vampire had started to smoke. The tall buildings on either side created shadows; the only safe spot for Spike was up against the wall. “The hell, Spike? It’s almost seven. The sun’s already up. You’ll go up in flames.”  
  
“Right.” Spike blinked and relaxed against the wall. When Xander released him, he stayed right there. In fact, he grabbed at Xander’s shirt, hands slow and groping. Hands sliding under fabric. Hands cool against hot skin. He flipped Xander’s shirt up over his head with some skill, though Xander’s arms were still in the sleeves. Dipping his head and extending his tongue, he lapped at Xander’s nipples. A tiny gasp. A shiver. This was Spike for fuck’s sake. But the tongue licked repeatedly at the nape of Xander’s neck, turning Xander into a puddle of desperate need.   
  
“You smell like lust. Untapped… desire.” He looked up into Xander’s eyes. “You didn’t have fun in there. Better have it now, pet.”   
  
Entirely against his better judgement, Xander’s body surged forward, pinning Spike to the wall and feeling Spike’s amazing erection press hard into his own crotch. “Fuck, Spike.”  
  
“Yes,” Spike agreed wholeheartedly.   
  
Hands still stroked Xander’s chest while Xander freed their cocks, buttons and zippers almost proving to be a more formidable enemy than a vampire. He had no clue how he was going to explain where he’d been all night or how he was going to get Spike home in one piece or what exactly any of this meant. But when he docked with Spike, and Spike came just from the mere touch of him, Xander found he didn’t care about anything apart from the roaring blindness of pleasure filling every bit of him.


End file.
